hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-19 Hudson Bay wind cyclone season
The 2018-19 Hudson Bay wind cyclone season officially started on June 21, 2018, and runs through March 20, 2019. While most storms form in the summer and fall, winter storms do appear regularly. Spring storms are extremely rare, and thus Spring is not included within the season boundaries. However, if one does occur, it would be counted in the season that just ended, rather than the one that starts next. Hudson Bay is monitored by the SDTWFC, and forecasts on invests are issued daily, while depressions and named cyclones have warnings issued either once or twice a day. Outlooks The SDTWFC is issuing outlooks on Minimal Wind Cyclone Eloise and invest 7H in the southern James Bay 1. An area of disorganized showers and thunderstorms located 20 miles north of North Twin Island in the James Bay is continuing to organize and produce showers and thunderstorm over North Twin Island as it stalls out. Conditions are very conducive for development, and a Wind Depression could form by Wednesday. 2 day formation chance: 70% 5 day formation chance: 90% 'Advisories' Minimal Wind Cyclone Eloise moving closer to high wind shear. Forecast INIT 80 mph 24hrs 80 mph 48hrs 50 mph 72hrs 35 mph 96hrs 15 mph ...dissipated... Watches/Warnings There are currently: Severe Wind Cyclone Warnings: None Severe Wind Cyclone Watches: None Wind Cyclone Warnings: None Wind Cyclone Watches: None Wind Storm Warnings: None Wind Storm Watches: None Storms Minimal Wind Storm Alissa A area of low pressure formed and explosively organized, on June 29 the SDTWFC upgraded the storm to a tropical depression. By June 30, One became more organized and was named Alissa. The storm didn't intensify and weakened to a wind depression on July 2, Alissa dissipated the following day. The storms' remnant's caused light showers on Coats Island and Southampton Island, Nunavut. Minimal Wind Storm Brennan Main Article: Wind Storm Brennan (2018) On July 5, an invest formed NE of Manitoba. The invest gradually organized as it moved east. On July 9, the invest had organized and strengthened enough to be classified as the second wind depression of the season. The next day, the depression was upgraded to a minimal wind storm and named Brennan, making landfall over Persley and Gilmour Islands, Nunavut shortly after. Heavy rain and gusty winds effected the islands, causing no impact due to them being uninhabited, Brennan dissipated the following day. The remnants of Brennan brought isolated downpours to Quebec Super Severe Wind Storm Coretta Main Article : Wind Cyclone Coretta ''A low formed off of Quebec and swiftly organized to become wind depression Three on July 13, the following day the storm became a minimal wind storm and was named Coretta. By July 16, Coretta had bombed into the season's first wind cyclone. Coretta continued exploding and became an extremely severe wind cyclone on July 18, the storm continued to explode and became a super severe wind cyclone on July 19. That same day, severe wind cyclone warnings and watches were issued for Nunavut and Quebec, Coretta made landfall the following day. In Inukjuak, a 15 foot storm surge was reported, wiping buildings up to a mile inland. Very high winds destroyed trees and inland buildings for 20 miles in every direction of the landfall location. Heavy rains flooded most of the lakes and rivers in the area. By the next day, conditions had calmed as Coretta moved inland and significantly weakened. However, heavy rains continued over east-central Quebec, flooding isolated communities, Coretta dissipating the following day. Damage to the Kativik region of Quebec was severe, with almost every building in Iukjuak being destroyed. However, due to the warning issued for the region days in advance, many people had evacuated, minimizing the deaths. $1.3 billion in damages was done, and 104 people were killed. The environment in the region was also decimated, killing many local wildlife. Minimal Wind Storm Donovan On August 4, an invest that had been moving north finally became the fourth wind depression of the season. On August 5, the depression stalled over open water 200 miles west of Inukjuak. Later that day, the depression attained minimal wind storm qualities, and earned the name Donovan. On August 6, Donovan briefly reached 50mph winds, and then sped northwards. Donovan steadily weakened, and had dissipated by the morning of August 8. There were no land impacts. Minimal Wind Cyclone Eloise On August 8, an invest formed close to Egg Island in Manitoba. Very favorable conditions allowed for rapid intensification, and a wind depression formed early on August 10. The depression was named Eloise just 12 hours later, as the storm moved east. On August 11, Eloise became a severe wind storm, with 65 mph winds, as it turned northeast. The turn in direction allowed the storm to move over cooler water, slowing intensification. By August 13, Eloise had reached 80 mph, and was very close to high wind shear. Names This is the list of names used to name wind cyclones during 2018-19 any unused names are marked in , the names not retired will next be used in the 2021-22 season, and retired names, if any, will be announced on April 1, 2019 at the first annual wind cyclone meeting. There are two different sets of names; one for storms that form in the actual Hudson Bay and a different set for storms named in the smaller but connected James Bay. '''Hudson Bay names' Storms that form in the Hudson Bay will receive these names: James Bay names There are 6 names provided each year for storms that form in the small James Bay. They are in no alphabetical order, but follow the alternating gender formula. Storms that form in the Hudson Bay will receive these names: Category:Collabs Category:SDTWFC Category:SDT Category:GloriouslyBlonde Category:2018-19